


Kill the Infected

by Lumissa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Eventual Romance, Gay, Hostage Situations, Infected Characters, LGBT, M/M, Slash, Zombie Apocalypse, not sure if this relationship is healthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumissa/pseuds/Lumissa
Summary: One morning Raphael found a food thief hanging up from one of his traps along with the infected. The guy, Min-jun, assured that he wasn't one of the infected but Raphael knew better; the infected always lied before madness took them over. He should just shoot the liar before he woke up with the guy biting through his neck but he wasn't heartless. Raphael came up with an idea that should satisfy them both; he kept guard on Min-jun until he was changed and then, once the first signs of inevitable madness showed, he'd shoot him.Min-jun didn't like the idea. He, after all, was just a mere thief without infection and he wanted nothing more than get away from the paranoid man with a gun who wanted to see his brain decorate the ground despite whatever the truth was.Warning: Mentions of blood but nothing gory.





	1. Day 1

”Sometime around the dawn, the Sun’s hardly up. It’s probably six, I don’t know. Since I ran out of batteries it’s been hard to tell time.” The air fell silent with only couple of calm breaths and distant yells of infected disrupting it. “Yesterday I had thirty-five cans of food and now I counted thirty-two. Some son-of-a-bitch is seriously stealing my supplies. Dick should get his own food.”

Dirt covered fingers grabbed one of the said cans, dark eyes reading the faded label. Beans it was today. Again. “Well, I guess you gotta do whatever you can to survive, huh?” A recording device was shut with too much force and shoved into the pocket of the black cargo pants. A young man shivered a little in the morning air as he stood up, covering the stash with the usual branches and blanks. He probably had to move his food somewhere else if the thief continued visiting his lands. It’d happened for the third time in one week. Just how much did that little shit eat? Didn’t he know one did not eat everything at once during the fucking apocalypse? Or he was simply an idiot or he actually was a good person who had a family to feed. 

Who knew, Raphael surely did not. And he didn’t care. It was his property, okay. 

He raised his hands above his head, hearing a satisfying pop and groaning in bliss. It was such a peaceful morning – just him, the singing of the birds and the silent groans of his traps swaying in the wind. Damn, if he just had some coffee and his day would be absolutely perfect. He snatched the pot on his way to the front of the worn out tent, lighting up the campfire with practiced ease. His eyes lingered on the shiny surface of the pot taking in the hard eyes looking back and stopping at the dark brown curls. He tried to push them behind his ears, wondering how long it’d been he’d stopped giving a shit about his looks. He scratched his beard, liking the way it made him look wild and dangerous. If he ever caught the fucking thief he’d stop messing around with Raphael only after taking one look at him. He smirked, chucking the beans and water to the pot and placing it over the fire. 

One especially loud scream pierced through his ears and he looked up to the end of the clearing. He saw distantly four figures swinging upside down from his traps, one of them waving its hands wildly like trying to swing away. It must have been the screamer. Why did they have to scream? Well sure it could have something to do with losing your mind after getting your brain cells killed thanks to the virus but still. It disrupted Raphael’s breakfast. 

With a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head he turned back to cooking. About ten screams later he gave in, saying goodbye to the warming sun, took a good hold of the hunting rifle that had been laying innocently next to the once-bright-orange couch and set out. His guts gave him a needy churn. One would think coffee would be the last thing people wanted to stock on during the fucking end of the world but apparently other people were just as addicted to it as Raphael was. It was gone from everywhere. He hit the jackpot only like once here and there and even then he could only drink couple of cups of it. At least he wasn’t short on water since there was a nice stream just up ahead where he’d camped couple of years ago. But the coffee. 

He loaded the rifle with an aggressive move. 

He saw them hanging around, whining and yelling like every other morning. Raphael stopped for a moment to observe them listening them to yell stupid shit. Some of them had lost their ability to form coherent sentences already, they were so gone, being a human just a faint memory in their looks, and probably about to die soon anyway but some of them seemed to be only recently infected since Raphael heard two of them scream things like “PLEASE” or “C’MERE LITTLE BOY” (Raphael was far from little with his 180 centimetres of height and 90 kilos of muscle) or “I’M SO SORRY I STOLE YOUR SHIT”. 

Raphael blinked and turned to the one who’d yelled the last one. His eyes landed on a man with black hair, waving his hands wildly at Raphael and then to the infected next to him who was moving his jaw like a shark and then back to Raphael. Raphael looked down and saw his cans laying on the moss just right under the guy. So he’d found his thief. Good thing he always placed his nice rope traps around his camp just in case. There were always some infected trying to sneak up on him while he was sleeping. Now that wouldn’t be good. 

With a fed up sigh rifle was pointed at the first infected and Raphael pulled the trigger. The woman’s brain splattered all around the forest. The hanging thief gave a loud yelp just like other infected did. Raphael readied his gun again and shot the next one. He loaded it again and pointed the barrel right between the eyes of the thief. 

“Wait!” 

Raphael rose his eyebrow. 

“You can’t shoot me, please!” 

The infected next to him started to sway, laughing like a maniac. Its hands scraped the thief a little whose face in turn scrunched up in fear. “Shoot him, shoot him!” 

Raphael massaged the bridge of his nose. Why did the infected always get so annoying? Like, did insanity do that to you? 

“No, you can’t listen to him! He’s infected and crazy!”

“Shoot the little boy, shoot the little rabbit!” 

“No, please! I’m begging you! I was just hungry, I didn’t mean to--!” 

“I wanna eat you. Let me eat you! EAT YOU! EAT YOU! EAT YOU EAT YOU EA--!”

A loud bang echoed through the clearing, scaring something away because the forest started to crack loudly. Deadly silence followed the echo. The yelling infected hang upside down now with half of its head missing. The silence fell between the left infected and Raphael. Dark eyes observed the man with brown wide-blown eyes and stuttering mouth. 

Raphael loaded the gun one last time. 

“Hey hey hey! Wait! Just a second, please, man!”

Raphael stared hard down at the guy. 

“Okay, I guess you’re waiting? You’re waiting. I suppose—“

“If you don’t stop blabbing I’m going to make you stop.”

“Sorry, sorry!” The thief swung his arms again. It looked stupid and unsteady, not convincing at all when all it made him to do was swing back and forth from the tree. Raphael steadied his gun to get even better angle to the guy’s brain. 

“I’m so sorry I stole your food, dude. But it was just there and I’m hungry and I have a little sister and we need food, okay?” 

When Raphael gave no answer he swallowed loudly and continued with a stutter,

“I know that you’ve probably worked hard to—“

“I almost lost an arm and leg to get that shit.”

The thief’s eyes widened and he paled noticeably. “I’m so so sorry! You worked hard, okay? But I don’t have a gun like that and not even muscle. See?”

First he fished out a little pocket knife from his pants throwing it to Raphael’s feet and then started to flex his pathetic arm muscle. There were some since it was pretty much impossible to get through three years of apocalypse without any kind of physical work but even Raphael had to admit the guy was right. He kneeled next to the man’s head.

“So what’s your point?”

The thief let out a frustrated groan. “Can’t you see, dude? I can’t just go fight head on those psychos! Or other people. Like, I’d totally lose to you if I even tried to take your stocks forcefully.”

Raphael nodded, making sure the guy got a good look of his ripping arm muscle. It was a good day to wear a tank top, especially when you couldn’t drink any coffee but instead got to see some fearful eyes which was almost as good as the black heavenly liquid. 

“S-So I’m no threat to you? Okay?” The thief sniffed a little. “Please?”

Raphael tilted his head, looking into the brown honest eyes. The man’s face was something called an open book – easy to read and use for your own purposes to manipulate. It was exactly the type Raphael didn’t trust. He poked the thief’s forehead with the barrel of the gun. 

“You’re infected,” he stated, taking a note of every muscle twist of the blood covered face as he pressed the trigger only a tiny bit. He held a smile in. 

“I definitely am not. I swear to my mom and her ancestors.”

Raphael raised his brow. “Is that supposed to be a heavy promise?”

The guy sobbed out. “Yes!” He gasped for breath for a while, looking uncomfortable. But guess it wasn’t any wonder since hanging upside down for god knew how many hours next to an even crazier infected and was now threatened with a pretty powerful rifle. And he’d seen that Raphael’s aim was hundred percent accurate. 

The guy closed his eyes for a while, swallowing hardly. “Please, man. I don’t want it to end like this.” 

Raphael froze, he lifted his finger off of the trigger. The guy looked stiff, scared. Absolutely terrified. His eyes glimmered with unshed tears, his mouth opening and closing like he was contemplating whether it was better to stay quiet or whine more. He looked straight at Raphael. 

The gun lowered and the dirt covered face disappeared behind a palm of a hand. “What am I doing?” he muttered. He ignored a bubbling laughter the thief let out. It sounded almost surprised, like he wasn’t believing what was happening. 

“Oh my god, thank you! I swear to you you’re not going to regret this! I promise I’m going to stay the hell out of… here… What are you doing?”

Raphael rummaged his pocket, dicking out the small black recorder, still grouching down next to the man’s head. The guy went quiet as he watched the bigger man press the record button and start talking.

“About an hour after the dawn. I found the thief hanging from one of my traps. It doesn’t want me to kill it.”

Raphael watched as the thief blinked rapidly, flicking between his face and the small device. “Y-Yes, I don’t want to die—“

“It says it’s not infected but I can call his bullshit—“

“I am not! How could I be, I’m not insane, man!” Raphael’s mouth hang open as he watched the man’s dirty hands curl into angry balls. “And I’m not _it_ , I’m _him_. A human being.”

“It talks a lot—“

“ _He_! _He_ talks a lot… and I do not—“

“I’m still wondering if I should blow its brain out now or wait until it’s fully turned.” The guy was about to open his mouth again to argue but lifting the gun only a tiny bit was enough to make him snap it shut. “I guess it’s for the best to get rid of it before it has to suffer too much.”

“Seriously, fuck you man.”

Raphael froze. The thief froze. Even the whole forest froze as the gun was pointed at the forehead again and the thief was trying to cover his golden brown face with his hands.

Raphael’s voice was heavy, dripping with ice but his lips, they were smiling. “I’m sorry?”

“I-I mean! Uh, fuck you… man? As in… I find you sexually... attractive or something?”

They stared at each other for a while. The thief became redder and redder every second, realizing with what he’d just saved himself with. The guy looked Asian, Raphael noticed. His eyes were the biggest giveaway but high cheekbones, thick dark hair and lean frame were pretty obvious too. One side of Raphael’s lip twisted up at the same time as he lifted the rifle to his shoulder.

“The day has finally come when a fucking infected finds me sexually attractive.” 

Maybe Raphael’s attitude was getting to the man even stronger than the fear he tried to cause since the thief rolled his eyes, looking absolutely done with the whole thing. “For the last time I’m not—“

Raphael didn’t give a shit. “Infected? Yeah, sure. Like any actual sane human would be stupid enough to step right into a trap that obvious.” But he indeed enjoyed the way the guy’s face fell.

“Now that was uncalled for.”

“It knows some big words, too.”

Even the hard stare was pretty amusing. Raphael pinched himself unnoticeably, forcing himself to concentrate on the down-to-earth thoughts. He schooled his expression to indifference as he concentrated on the recording again. 

“ _He_.”

“Fine, fine. For some reason it’s stuck on pronouns so _he_ it is. _He_ is quite a stupid human being for getting caught.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better.”

“Good for you then that I’m not here to make you feel any better. I’m here to make sure you don’t go biting other people who actually still have a chance to survive. So, I’m going to be nice about this because it looks like you have still some humane feelings left in you so I’m gonna wait it out with you and kill you when you start losing it. Is that okay with you?”

The guy’s face twisted a little more until he finally averted his intense stare and let his body hang loose. “Like you’re gonna do any different even if I disagreed.”

“Looks like we’ll get along just fine then, _He_.”

“It’s… it’s not my name, you know. I’m Min-jun.” 

Min-jun. Raphael had no idea from which part of Asia the guy was originally. He poked him with the barrel again.

“It’s too hard, you’re still It.”

“Wow, you’re seriously an asshole. No wonder you live alone.”

Raphael shook his head, finally getting up. He pushed the stop button, aware of how long he’d used the device already but still for some reason he kept using it. Making sure to keep taps on everything. Just, everything. He picked up the guy’s knife, slashing the rope with it. The thief fell with an ‘oof’ and a lot of whining of how Raphael could be gentler with him – he was still not there to be nice to people – but before he had time to get his footing back, Raphael twisted the thin wrists behind the thief’s back, ignoring the way it must have hurt. He pushed the head down, gripping the thick, neatly cut hair to show his authority. Of course the guy was one of those who thought it was worth it to bother with cutting your hair even during the apocalypse. Well, the guy said it himself; he was no fighter which made him pretty much weak as fuck and thus a thief too. This Min-jun guy was definitely someone Raphael despised. He was a liar too, saying shit about being a normal human being. He’d seen his type before. They were always so scared of their lives that they were able to lie with a straight face. 

He fought back the urge to rub the phantom of the breath off of his neck. Instead he leaned in, not too close so the guy wouldn’t have a chance to bite him, and tightened his grip of the hair. 

“Listen, _man_ , you’re treading some thin ice here so if I were you, I’d stay nice and quiet the rest of my life.”

The guy’s breath shook but a little sniff and a silent nod told Raphael he’d heard him clear. Satisfied, Raphael pushed him forward towards the camp.

~*~*~*~

“So… how old are you?”

Raphael’s eyes narrowed, zeroing down to the person tied up against the tree. It didn’t escape his attention how the thief’s legs twisted nervously against the ground and how he fidgeted left and right like trying to escape the robe around his torso. 

“Why?” The thief’s eyes snapped up. What had he been looking at? They tended to drift here and there, Raphael noticed. He leaned forward a little more, nodding in approval as the thief paled a little. 

“N-No reason…” the thief’s voice faded away. It was surprising it was capable to that considering how loudly the other man seemed to speak. “I just noticed that you’re pretty young, eh?”

He leaned back a little. “I suppose,” he nodded. “Young delicious meat and all that, am I right?”

“No! I mean, absolutely not! For the last time, dude, I’m not infected.”

“Then why the hell are you asking?”

His feet fidgeted a little more, kicking the dirt under the soles of the grey sneakers. When nothing else was said, the thief finally gave up with a sigh. “Look, I’m not going anywhere so you can relax and, you know, stop looking at me and stuff. All this silence and your stare and that… gun make me freaking nervous.”

Raphael played around with the rifle. 

“I don’t know, man. Can’t we just, you know, do small talk or _something_?” The Asian shrugged, his face telling Raphael again exactly what he thought about Raphael sitting right across him on a faded orange sofa with a deadly weapon and not letting his eyes off of him for a second. Raphael knew, though, that the guy would try to run if he let his eyes stray even for a minute. He knew the guy stole things, in other words he knew he could be a sneaky little bastard. There’s no way he’d let his eyes stray off of a sneaky infected who could go crazy any second. 

They always said they weren’t infected at first. 

Raphael scratched his neck absentmindedly and then readied his gun just in case.

The guy, Minji or whatever, let his head finally fall against the trunk and eyes stray to the clear blue sky. It was a beautiful day. 

“Do you know what time it is?” The question was quiet but Raphael heard it. Nothing escaped his ears. 

“Somewhere around the noon. Why? Need to be somewhere?”

The thief shrugged. “Kinda. Think I told you I got a little sister. She’s alone right now.”

Raphael lifted his brow lazily. “Great time to learn some self-defence then. Now that his dear big brother is gonna go nuts, yeah?”

“You’re a dick.”

He loaded the gun with a click. “I dare to differ.”

The thief went pale fast, eyeing the barrel with suspicion. He closed his mouth, though. For an hour at least. They sat there like that, one avoiding to look the other and the other trying not to concentrate on the pressure growing in his bladder. Raphael shifted for the first time in hours, cursing himself for not peeing before going to kill the hanging infected. 

The thief wasn’t as ignorant as Raphael had suspected which only made the bigger man want to shoot him in his place. He eyed Raphael up and down and said, “Err, you can, you know, go to the bush or wherever you do it, you know. I’m not going anywhere.”

Like Raphael couldn’t see the gleam in his eyes. 

“Yeah, right.”

“Seriously, man. No one can go without peeing.” He shifted a little. “Actually, me neither. Can I go to pee, if you’re not?”

Silence.

“You can’t just tell me not to. Humans don’t work like that.”

Raphael shook his head and stood up. “Fine.”

The thief’s eyes widened dramatically. “Fine? Really?”

Raphael moved to open the robes. He kept the rifle on his shoulder, his reflects ready to shoot if necessary. But the guy just stood up, looking sadly happy about something as minor as relieving himself. Raphael grabbed his shoulder, weighing it down seriously. “If I see you even think about running away, I’m gonna make sure peeing is the last thing you’ll ever do. What a heroic way to go, huh?”

He didn’t wait for a reply, just pushed the shell shocked Asian towards the edge of the woods. He felt the man stiffen under his palm, his movements becoming jerky like he was walking right straight to his death. He gripped the shoulder a little harder, enjoying the quiet wince he got back. 

“C’mon, move it.”

He pushed the guy forward and watched blankly as he threw him against the large tree. He readied his rifle and nodded down. “Go on then.”

Min-guy looked down. “You got to be kidding me.” He shook his head, throwing his hands up. “Right here? While you look? You some pervert or something?”

“I don’t exactly enjoy watching some infected guy’s junk, thank you very much.”

The thief stalled a little, still not removing his eyes off of the armed man. “One would think… Okay, okay! I get it with the gun and shit. Just please don’t kill me, okay? Be a bro.”

“You sound like American. It’s disgusting.”

Min-guy turned his back slowly to Raphael and a sound of zipper being opened was heard. “Hey! There’s nothing wrong with Americans. And I might sound one because, well, I kinda am one. Kinda. I mean, I lived there about ten years with my family before all the shit went down. Actually we moved up here to Canada about a year before the patient zero was discovered. Man that was some crazy shit. But, you know, I’m not exactly American either even though we lived there so many yea—“

Raphael fired the gun. The bullet went right through the tree trunk next to the blabbering thief’s head, leaving a small hole behind. The guy had went dead silent, staring at the tear right next to his left ear. The peeing had stopped.

Raphael took the safety off again calmly. The shot had been stupid and unnecessary but damn was it satisfying to hear the terrified silence of the infected man. He snickered a little, startling the thief out of his thoughts. Wide, brown eyes turned to stare at him with disbelieve. 

“Fucking hell…”

“I don’t care about your past story.”

“I noticed that. Jesus Christ… You fucking sadist or what? You must be because, Jesus mother _fucking_ Christ…”

“I can do it again. And don’t worry, I won’t miss.”

The thief licked his chapped lips. “That’s exactly what I’m worried about.”

Raphael lifted his brow amusedly. “Then shut up?”

“Yeah. Shut up. Got it.” He stuffed himself back in and turned around. “Just shut up…”

The guy was unbelievable but Raphael ignored him in order to relieve himself. He propped the gun up against the nearest tree and started to open the zipper. 

“Whoa, dude! What the hell! Give me a warning or something before you start flashing. I mean not that your… your _thing_ ’s not impressive or anything but c’mon, man just—“

“If you try anything stupid you know I’ll shoot you. And I. Won’t. Miss. Are we clear?”

The smaller man nodded frantically. “Yeah, clear as blue sky! I’m so sorry, I won’t try anything.”

Raphael gave him a hard stare and only after seeing the man shiver violently he went back to the necessary business. “You’re quite obedient.”

It was quiet for a while. “Only… Only trying to stay alive, that’s all. I have to get back home one day.” He muttered something incoherent to himself and even though Raphael tried to listen closely he only could catch words like, “Soon” and “Crazy”. 

Ignoring it, he went on, not letting himself to be lulled into a peaceful daze. Then something snapped. His eyes flew right to the thief but he was standing at the same spot, eyes glued to the distance where the sound had come from. Then after two heart beats later it was clear what had made the sound. An infected woman in a ripped flower dress ran straight at them, wobbling from one side to another, screaming its lungs out. Its sharp pupils told Raphael it was far too gone to remember it’d been a human once. 

It also ran right to the thief. 

Raphael grabbed his gun and shot without a second thought. The bullet went right through the skull in one second and next the body was lying beside the thief’s feet, blood flooding everywhere. Raphael’s eyes found the guy who was staring down to the dead woman hand over his mouth like the death was something out of ordinary. Raphael rolled his eyes, zipping up. He kicked the body on the way, his eyes cold. He avoided seeing the dirty and greasy blond hair and glassed eyes. Instead he placed his hand on the bony shoulder and pushed the man back to the camp. The body was shaking, he pushed harder. His eyes lingered on the splashes of dark and bright red blood covering the chubby face. 

When he tied the Min-guy up once again he was rougher than necessary, trying to push the winces and daring yells out of his mind. When he stood up he didn’t go back to sit on his couch to keep watch. Instead he laid the man one last threat and went to deal with all the dead infected he’d collected that day.

~*~*~*~

Raphael secured the ties around the thief and went on until he was finally satisfied. It’d be hard to escape now.

He felt eyes on him and he lifted his head only to meet a pair of chocolate eyes looking at him worriedly. The night had already fallen so it was hard to see why they looked like that but he could guess. He didn’t look away as the other’s eyes started to glance around nervously and front teeth bite down to a full bottom lip. He was so obvious it made Raphael want to claw his own face out of his skull.

Instead he stood up, putting the fire out so it wouldn’t attract any thinking, unnecessary guests. It became almost completely dark, only a half moon and millions of stars lighting up the Earth. He looked up for a while, taking it all in and feeling pathetically small and unimportant. Then, with the final look back to the guy whose eyes were glued to the universe above them, he said,

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

It was a threat. It was clear to both of them. Raphael couldn’t see what was going on with Min’s head anymore, it was way too dark.

“Y-You’re going to leave me here?” He took a deep, stuttering breath. “Outside?”

“Yeah. Unless you prefer hanging another night upside down—“

“Nope! No way, dude! I’m sorry. Here’s quite nice to stay!” 

“Sure.”

“I mean… With couple of stray infected keeping me company and all. And that I can’t move if they want to… hug me or some shit. Yeah, can’t hug back. That’s pretty bad, don’t you think?” he laughed nervously.

Raphael stayed quiet for a second. “Well, it means faster death to you then. You don’t have to turn.”

“You can’t be serious! I’m not infected, I fucking _swear_! I’m not, I’m so not! I’m clean, I’m healthy and I can do fucking anything to you if you let me go or let me at least sleep in your tent!”

Raphael let out a bark of mocking laughter. “You got to be kidding me! Like I’d let an infected to sleep next to me. What if you decided to go crazy enough to bite me while I have my neck bared to you, huh? What about then? Or do you have some sick romantic thoughts of fucking turning with someone together? Because I’m not gonna go down with that shit.”

His breath was laboured but the other man kept quiet. He let his hand run over his tired face, maybe trying to wipe away the whole fucking crazy day. It didn’t work. 

Nothing else was said. There was nothing else to say. So Raphael turned around and kneeled inside his tent. But just when he was about to zip the entrance close he heard a quiet sob.

He hit his chest, telling it to shut up.

Sleep caught up with him only an hour later.

A/N: Hello everyone who ended up reading this far! So I was feeling like writing something apocalyptic and this was the happiest story I ended up with (my mind’s pretty warped). The story is set somewhere in Canada but I’m not Canadian nor any other mentioned ethnicity so I’m sorry if any possible facts are wrong. Also, I have no idea about slang words in Canada sooo :D Anyway, this was fun and fast to write. It’s also going to be about four or five chapters and I’ve already finished it so I really don’t understand if I still fail to not finish this. Then you all can just hit me and tell me to get out of here.


	2. Day 2

He woke up to a loud sound that he couldn’t pin point in whole five seconds. Then it felt like his ears popped and suddenly the sound was very clear and louder than what he’d thought it’d been.

It came from the outside and he remembered he had a man tied up to his tree.

The infected.

Raphael jumped up, rounding his fingers around a cold barrel of the rifle. He burst out of the tent and the first thing that registered to his sleepy brain was that the forest had started to lighten to a day. Then he saw the tied man yelling and kicking with his free feet something moving and big.

An infected. And this time not the one he’d talked about earlier.

Min-guy was struggling, trying to push the thing away from him with his feet but the infected was stronger. It was clawing his face with its long nails and laughing. Laughing so loud it made Raphael’s head bound harder than Min’s scream did. With a click and bang the thing was down and everything was deafeningly quiet. The infected laid over Min’s body, covering the thin man almost completely. It took Raphael embarrassingly long time to finally get his feet to move and throw the thing away from Min.

Raphael’s breath caught to his lungs. His heart beat his chest, telling him he was being a fucking idiot. His mind, though, eased the judgement a little as he stood awkwardly next to the crying man. He was infected, Raphael had no choice.

His heart and lungs didn’t like his mind much, though. It was a fucking battle inside of him as his heart forced his mind to give the pitiful man a manly slap on the shoulder and let it linger there. Then his lungs almost forced out some tacky words he didn’t want to say ever again in his life.

_I’m sorry._

He wasn’t, not really. It was necessary to leave the man outside where he knew would be infected ready to rip him apart piece by piece. The guy had to be infected too.

His heart almost stopped beating as his brain finally agreed with it and let him remember how hard Min had sworn to him he was clean.

It had to be a lie, though. They always lied because they were scared.

Scared of being a disappointment. Fucking pathetic. That’s all it was.

The man wasn’t calming down and Raphael felt his nerves ticking. He pulled his hand away like it was on fire, getting a surprised look from the thief, and stomped to the couch. With a huff he fell on it and looked up. The moon was still visible but the stars had already faded. The Sun wasn’t even close up yet, though, so they had at least an hour or two more to rest.

He picked up the cap he’d left behind couple of days ago and pushed it deep over his eyes. He lied down and started to count to ten.

“W-What are you doing?” The voice was thick and quiet.

“Sleeping. Shut the fuck up.”

He did shut up which was good. After ten Raphael was back in deep sleep, body waiting for his inner alarm clock to wake him up either at dawn or if his sharp ears caught any unnecessary sounds.

~*~*~*~*~

The crazy man was snoring. It was surprising, really. Min-jun had thought the man to be a type to sleep like a dead and then suddenly jump up like a machine with a gun. But he guessed even the psycho like him was only human, too. It made his heartbeat calm down a little bit.

Min-jun hadn’t slept even a second that night. First he’d been too nervous of the dark and even the littlest noises he’d heard. He’d thought he’d seen shadows of the infected everywhere but when the real thing had actually charged at him he’d been caught unguarded. His eyes stung and not even repeated blinking could take the feeling away. Everything felt surreal, like everything would be possible but at the same time everything was just a dream and just not happening in real life. That didn’t make any sense even to him.

A loud snort startled him out of a stupor. He hadn’t even realized he’d been spacing out for such a long time. Even though the man was there for some reason looking after him (or maybe just keeping an eye on him so he wouldn’t do any infected stuff like the man was stubbornly believing), he still couldn’t sleep. No one could blame him, though. The man that was maybe keeping him safe was also the one who’d threatened to blow his brains out because of his own stupid paranoid thoughts. Who knew in what kind of mood he’d be once he woke up. Maybe he’d grab that nerve-racking gun of his and look down its barrel at him with his almost black eyes. Those eyes were seriously unnerving. Min-Jun wondered if they could also kill. It was also possible that maybe that man would grab him instead and manhandle him with his surprisingly strong hands. Sure the man was buff as hell but damn, he didn’t look _that_ ripped.

Or maybe Min-jun was just jealous since he was such a scrawny adult himself. He looked like a fucking teenager.

The point was that Min-Jun didn’t want to stay and see in what kind of mood the asshole was once he stopped the freaking loud snoring. He also didn’t want to stay and see if he’d be so stupid himself and actually tell him he made annoying noises while he slept. He could already see his brain decorating the hard and uncomfortable tree trunk. It was not the way he wanted to leave this hell.

Also, he had someone to look after.

It was a good thing he’d had three years of practice of being sneaky. And, to be honest, maybe even longer than three years. He hadn’t exactly been the perfect child every mother wanted. It was quite ironic how it needed a freaking apocalypse to make Min-jun get his shit together and take responsibility of his actions.

He tried to tuck against the ties. They were strong, almost so strong it was cutting off his blood circulation. He gave a slight glare at the man and tried to sneak his hand out of the ties. He couldn’t move either of them. He almost gave out a frustrated whine.

Okay. He needed to think. His eyes snapped to the wild haired man on the couch that had moved just a little. With this man even a little movement was unnerving. Fuck. He had to hurry with the thinking.

He didn’t have his pocket knife either since he’d given it away to his enemy in panic. He was so stupid! He didn’t have any other weapons either. Because he couldn’t handle them, he always ended up hurting only himself or giving them up to the people who wanted to hurt him or simply not using them because he had no idea how to fight. He hated fighting. He much rather sneaked around the conflict.

The man turned to his side, his face towards Min-jun. The smaller man froze, his eyes wide. The crazy man mumbled something, his full lips parting. It was nerving. It made him fidget when he couldn’t see his eyes and if they were open or not. If only the red fast food chain cap wasn’t hiding half of his dark face that would have been good.

Min-jun felt the cold sweat gather under his arm pits, his numb ass not giving a shit about his need to leave and hands getting tired of struggle in a matter of seconds. Fucking body, he hated it. Fucking hell!

“What are you doing?”

Min-jun stopped, lifting his head shyly up to meet the cold stare. It made him want to cry, made him want to run as far away as he could. He tried to smile innocently not even knowing if it worked since the crazy guy’s expression was unmovable. The only time Min-jun had seen it change had been last night when the man had done something uncharacteristic and placed his hand on his shoulder almost gently. It had been seriously weird and freaked Min-jun out.

“Dunno, just trying to stretch.”

Maybe this was why the man didn’t trust him when he told he wasn’t infected. Because Min-jun’s lies were so bad even Min-jun could tell from the expressionless face that the other man didn’t buy a second of it. Min-jun had no idea how to make him believe he wasn’t going to turn and one day chop his flesh off or something. He was lucky when it came to avoiding being bitten.

Min-jun had expected a lash, mean words, a threat, anything from the man but all he got was a tired sigh as he sat up, taking the cap off. Min-jun was once again taken aback by his looks; he was such a mess. His black hair reached the shoulders and definitely wasn’t brushed in a while. Also his beard was getting quite impressive, too, since it was possible to braid it by now. And his skin. It was dark naturally, that much was clear, but it was also covered in dirt and blood and other shit and Min-jun couldn’t help but wonder if the man had ever even seen water.

Yeah, it was the apocalypse but it didn’t mean you just could stop caring about whether or not you looked more human than a wild bear. Jesus.

It was a miracle Min-jun’s mouth didn’t say anything that could get him killed.

“The fuck are you looking at, infected?”

Min-jun averted his gaze. “Nothing, sir!” When nothing was said or pointed back, he dared a quick glance at what was going on. He saw the guy crouched next to his secret stash that had been way too easy to find, to be honest. Even if the guy was good at hunting he was shit at hiding. Min-jun looked as he duck up a can of beans and heard his stomach rumble. He bit his lip as hard eyes returned to him. Then a disgusting snarl started to decorate the full lips.

“You’re not getting any, you know that.”

Min-jun scoffed, tightening the muscles in his abdomen. “You’re seriously such a rude asshole.”

The guy didn’t seem to give a shit as he took a pot and a bottle of water and then stopped next to the campfire. His eyes lingered on the surface of the surprisingly clean pot and Min-jun’s eyes narrowed as the man started to tuck his overgrown hair behind his ears, looking at his reflection weirdly. He rose a brow but decided it was for the best to stay quiet. Staying on the good side of the bad guy and all that. If it was even possible to get to the good side anymore. The man despised him. But lucky for the man, the feeling was mutual no matter what had happened last night.

Min-jun watched as the man ate the breakfast and then went to the forest, probably to pee. And all that without Min-jun. It shouldn’t have been surprising. Min-jun started to kick the dirt once again until the man was back and flopped to the sofa. He almost expected to find them in the same kind of position as yesterday but to his surprise the man took out a torn paperback and started to read. Min-jun blinked, trying to tilt his head to read the title but the cover was so faded it was impossible. He bit his lip, wondering if it was safe or not.

He hit the back of his head to the trunk, trying to keep his mind occupied with something else. He looked at the rising Sun and wandering clouds but started to feel jealous as they were definitely free. He tried to concentrate on recognizing different sounds of the birds. Once upon a time he’d gotten full marks on the test of biology and he knew especially well the birds but after years of not so perfect scenarios he’d forgotten all of it. It was quite sad how some things were so easy to forget once something more important came to picture. Then he concentrated on a silent sound of turning pages and couldn’t keep it in.

“What are you reading?”

Dark eyes found his and it almost felt like they had an ability to freeze blood. Min-jun shivered. Then he got the usual paranoid answer, “Why?”

Min-jun huffed, rolling his eyes. “I don’t know. Just curious, I guess. And I’m bored and hungry and I want to pee again.” Did the man seriously think he’d plot some mass murder from asking the name of the fucking book he was reading? He needed to get a life in that case.

“You just peed yesterday.”

This man couldn’t be serious. Min-jun pushed his lower lip out. “Yes! Yesterday!”

He got no more answers and the man got back to his book. He huffed again and started to kick the ground because it apparently was the only fucking thing to do there while they waited for his never-coming turning.

He almost jumped out of his skin as he heard a rough voice grunt, “Metro 2033.”

“What?”

“The book I’m fucking reading. Do I have to repeat myself?”

Min-jun’s lips twisted. He tried to make it stop. “Absolutely not, man.”

But he couldn’t help the silent laughter that bubbled out of his chest.

“The hell now?” His voice was frustrated as he lowered the book once again, staring Min-jun down. The smaller man’s eyes widened a little but he was still able to say,

“I just thought how ironic it was.” He got a raised eyebrow. Typical. “You know, you reading a book about apocalypse while there’s a real apocalypse going on.”

The man looked contemplating, humming so quietly it would have been easy to dismiss as a hum of a very distant car. Only that there hadn’t been many cars for two years now so it was quite clear where the sound came from. “Guess you got a point.”

“Really?” Min-jun smirked, enjoying the way the crazy man looked like he was in pain.

“Fuck off. It’s a good book, anyway.”

“Yeah, it is,” Min-jun hummed. The man hadn’t gone back to reading yet but wasn’t quite watching his hostage either. The Asian tried not to fidget since the silence was back again, making him freak out. Silence could mean many things and in his life they were more often than not a sign of something terrible. In this case it could mean a really fast bullet.

Then the man lifted the book again but continued, “You’ve read it?”

He was… making small talk? Really? After everything he’d done yesterday?

Min-jun shrugged and answered, “Of course. I used to read a lot of fiction before… before this, you know.”

The man looked disinterested. “Sure.”

More fidgeting. “So… you have a name?” A glimmer of the gun barrel. “Let’s forget about that question.”

The book was being thrown to the side with a tired groan as the man took a better hold of the rifle and faced Min-jun fully. Bad move. Definitely.

“Let’s talk then because you seem to be such a chatterbox anyway. I know your type. You can’t fucking shut up even if one threatened you with this.” He lifted his weapon, shaking it around a little bit too much. Min-jun’s eyes followed it intently.

“So what’s your fucking name again?”

“I-I already told you, dude.”

“Sure. You think I’d remember useless shit like that?”

Ouch. But what had Min-jun expected in the first place? He tried to hide his pain and said, “Min-jun. And yours?”

“Gonna use it to some dark satanic ritual once you’re free?”

“Satanic—The fuck, man? That’s bullshit!” Min-jun stopped. “And once I’m free? You mean—“

Black eyes glimmered with amusement. Min-jun’s mouth couldn’t quite snap shut. “Whatever. It’s Raphael. Any other fucking questions now that we’re at it.”

“Uhm.” Min-jun shook his head, trying to clear it. He couldn’t look away from the deep darkness. “Sure, dude. Just a minute… Err, where are you from? I mean, you’re definitely not that basic white Canadian guy or—“

“Are you gonna say something racist like a dark skinned man can’t be a Canadian, huh?”

“Hell no! Just… Just curious, okay. Since I told you yesterday before you decided it was a good idea to shut me up with a freaking gun that I’m actually from Korea and then lived for a while in America, California to be exact, and then we moved to Ottawa—“

“I can shut you up with the gun again, if you really beg for it.”

Min-jun shut his mouth with a snap. He was getting quite daring, though. “And you? Where are you from or were you born in Canada? I just kind of want to find something we can both relate to, you know…” For some reason. Maybe if he grew close to the man, Raphael, he’d let Min-jun go. He’d believe him. And he’d be able to go back to his sister without ever looking back to his horrible time at the small camp in the middle of the peaceful forest clearing.

It was more of a surprise when Raphael answered him with an unsure voice, “Brazil.” Min-jun nodded at that. “We moved to Québec when I was five. So I see myself more as a Canadian than Brazilian.”

“Can you speak French then?”

Raphael shrugged, seemingly uncomfortable with the conversation. Their eyes met briefly and Min-jun found himself smiling at the man. Raphael lowered his gaze to his feet. It seemed to be his turn to fidget his legs.

Raphael cleared his throat. “So if you need to go behind the tree or some shit, you can.” He rose and took his gun. “But this is your only chance. If you don’t take this you can pee into your pants for what I care.”

Min-jun looked up to the guy, shaking his head. “Sure.” He also might have rolled his eyes, getting even more daring than necessary. Soon he’d find a bullet hole decorating his forehead, he was sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help it. I feel like this was booooring but I guess you can't expect much from this kind of situation. Sigh. Now I'm feeling self-conscious. Especially after having to rewrite the last chapter from the beginning because I realized it just didn't fit to the rest of the story. So the story will actually be 5 chapters since the last one somehow became big. Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought. Was there something to improve? Was the dialogue okay? Too fast? Boring to read about a guy sitting against the tree without anything to do because Raphael's camp is just too damn boring? What do you think about the characters? Thank you for reading anyway and I hope to see you in the next chapter!


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First of all, thank you so much for reading Kill the Infected! I'm happy that you've enjoyed the story and some of you have even left comments which have made my day. Then I want to apologize for the delay. I know I told you that I've already written the whole thing and it's only the matter of uploading the chapters for now yet still it took so many months. There are no excuses for this other than that I've been mentally tired and had a lot of work to do. Also, I'm kind of nervous of your opinions about the story. I'm scared that you're disappointed and bored with it but then I realized that even if some of you are, there might be some who like these kind of stories and enjoy reading them. So, without further ado, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

The following night Raphael slept on the couch again. It sucked and his back was getting sore, not to mention his neck because the couch was meant for two people to sit on it, not for a tall man to lay on his back. It fucking sucked. But there had been no infected that night so they’d both been able to sleep through it, even the guy, Min-jun, as he’d introduced himself again yesterday. He hadn’t cried or moved around restlessly.

That day there was a new problem, though. When Raphael heard the loud growl for the umpteenth time that day he gave up, smashed some beans into a plate and threw the mess to Min’s feet.

“Eat.”

The man was blinking at the food and then looked up at Raphael like he was seeing someone with a brain damage. Maybe he had one, who knew. But Raphael kind of knew all this had to do with the fact that that guy’s stomach with its fucking growling was getting on his nerves. He couldn’t even joke about it anymore or smile victoriously at the sad face as he himself ate his breakfast, lunch, something little before bed…

If he wanted to sleep the next night he had to make sure the guy wasn’t making loud noises and drawing all the infected wandering nearby to his camp.

“Thank you…” the voice was unsure and quiet. Raphael scoffed. “But I can’t eat it.”

_Seriously_? Was the guy acting coy now? With him? _Raphael_? After everything? Raphael kneeled down, not braking the eye contact and knowing how nervous it made the other man for some reason. “How polite. But, you know, I don’t do polite. You either eat it or I’ll feed you. Because I don’t know about you but that growling…” just as he said it, Min’s stomach made a loud grumble. The guy had at least some shame to blush and look away. “…makes me nuts. And I think you might already know that I’m not the most patient guy around.”

Min snorted, his nose scrunching up. “You don’t need to tell me that, man.”

“Then?” Raphael picked the plate up. “Feedy feedy?”

His blush was just barely there under all the grime but there it still was. “That’s not even a word,” he muttered to Raphael’s amusement. “And I didn’t mean that when I said I can’t eat it.”

“Then what?” Raphael might have snapped that and he might have felt a little bad when the tied up man flinched because of it. He tried to roll his eyes with a huff. But when Min’s eyes looked down to the ties Raphael gave up with all the pretending and literally hit himself.

The guy was fucking tied up. His hands weren’t free. When the fuck had Raphael become so stupid? He could see it from Min’s face just what he thought about Raphael claiming Min was the crazy infected one there.

“Humans do mistakes,” he muttered and threw the plate to the floor once again. He observed the Asian with narrowed eyes, contemplating whether or not it was for the best for him to feed the guy instead of letting him free. Chocolate eyes looked calmly back at him. Raphael tried to ignore the hopeful gleam in them but his heart was the fucker who still seemed to think it had more authority than his brain. It was fucked up considering how hard Raphael had tried to nominate his brain the boss of his body.

“You know, it’s a little messed up how you still believe that I’m infected when I’ve said no and it’s been three days and I’m still this sane.”

Raphael looked away, trying to find a decent argument.

All he got was, “You might be faking it.”

“Seriously,” Min groaned. “Like any infected could _fake it_. Get real man!”

“Listen. I’m still the one with the gun and food.” Just to make sure the man got it, he took the rifle off of his shoulder. “Good. Now if you try anything, I’m gonna—“

“Shoot me, yeah, I know,” Min whispered, looking down at the gun.

“What did you say?”

The man paled and shook his head. Raphael gave him a murderous look but finally fished out the same pocketknife Min had thrown at his feet at the first day. He tried not to twist his facial muscles into a mirth-like expression when he saw how the full lips parted, clearly shocked Raphael was just carrying it around.

Of course he was. Who knew when an opportunity like this showed up?

He snapped the tight robes in two. “Now be a good boy, will ya?”

He stayed down for a while, making sure Min began to eat and didn’t try anything else. He did eat. Looking sour and childish and Raphael backed up. When he sat down to the couch, picking up his favourite book once again, he heard a quiet mutter of something like, “Still a fucking asshole” but ended up just shaking his head.

He tried to push the smile off.

~*~*~*~*~

After a quiet turn of a page and the rattling sound of a campfire Min-jun was shocked out of his thoughts,

“How’s your little sister like?”

He tried to stutter out something between “what” and “why” when he realized he sounded just like the asshat. His eyes widened, trying to find signs of Raphael snapping at him, but only saw the man leisurely laying on the couch and reading. He seemed to read a lot. Actually that was all he seemed to do. Min-jun had spent three whole days in the camp and absolutely fucking nothing had happened if you excluded the couple of infected that decided it was a good idea to charge into the clearing with a crazy guy with a gun guarding it. To be honest it was god damn boring. All Min-jun had done was first look out for the guy if he just decided Min-jun was infected enough – when he fucking wasn’t – and shoot him on the spot then try to talk about something because the silence was so deafening he swore he heard the leaves hit the moss in the forest and finally he’d given up on both of those when the guy turned out to be more in control of his hot temper than he’d thought.

He was bored out of his mind. Fucking freaked out! He didn’t need the damn virus to turn him nuts when the lifestyle this Raphael guy seemed to lead alone was just enough.

And now he’d asked Min-jun a question like it wasn’t a big deal. Min-jun let his body relax, cleared his throat since it seemed like he wasn’t threatened with the gun to give a fast answer and said, “She’s… she’s positive. Nice. And only ten and alone.” It wasn’t a surprise Raphael didn’t give a shit when Min-jun gave him a pointed look. “But she’s strong…”

“Hopefully stronger than you. Or smarter. Otherwise she’s dead pretty fast.”

“You didn’t have to say that.” Black eyes left the book to give him a bored look. There was a carefree smile on his dark face that made Min-jun want to punch him in the face and he absolutely loathed violence. He tried to shake the feeling off but an asshole was an asshole and when Raphael just ignored him he thought he should do the same. Apparently asshole rules applied in this camp so be it.

His determination lasted for whole five minutes.

“Look, dude, I’m sorry I stole your food but don’t you think this much of punishment is enough? Like, really. It’s been fucking three days, I’m still hungry and I need to pee again. And my back is killing me because it’s not easy to sleep in this position for many nights. Please, please, please!”

There was one more thing with the guy that kind of pissed Min-jun off – puppy eyes didn’t work on him. Pleading did even less. When he just calmly rose his index finger to his lip and hushed him, he wanted to cry. He bit his lip hard, tasting the blood already. Fucking eyes started to sting too but he hadn’t really slept much for days and it was getting to him too. And the constant fear. The guy on the broken couch wasn’t surprisingly the source of it anymore – not so much at least – but that that he was sleeping right in the middle of the pitch black forest with all the beasts just right there. And he couldn’t even run or fight back.

He gave the man a blurry glare, it was all his fault no matter how much he tried to be nice or whatever with him sleeping on the sofa instead of his tent but fuck that. He sniffed a big lump of snot back in.

Dick.

Min-jun hated him.

He hated when he turned his dark eyes to him and all kinds of shivers ran up his spine and he kind of wanted to run yet he wanted to see what the man would do next.

“Are you crying again?” The book was thrown down. “Jesus.”

“Am not! Just… just got some… uh… dust in my eyes, you know.”

“Sure.”

“And I hate you.”

Why the hell did he have to make it such a big show when he readied his gun? Min-jun gulped. “Yeah, kind of noticed that.”

“Y-You’re not going to shoot me for it, are you?”

They looked at each other for a moment. Min-jun almost winced when he bit down to his abused lip.

“No, I’m gonna shoot you once you’ve turned fully.”

“But…” he took a shaky breath. “But I’m never gonna turn.”

Raphael didn’t answer.

“I’m not infected.”

The other man looked down, trying to concentrate on reloading.

“What are you going to do with me then?”

“Look…” Raphael’s voice was inpatient but it faded out like he wasn’t sure what to say. Instead of continuing he put the gun down and went to put out the fire. Min-jun banged his head against the tree for the umpteenth time. Maybe he was starting to develop a bump there and then get a concussion and just be over with it.

Nah, he really couldn’t. He still had his sister.

He just had to survive another night. Maybe one more after that if he couldn’t come up with a good escape plan. He looked up to the sky and saw the Moon was almost full. At least he had a little bit of light out there. And not to forget how every time he looked up it felt like his breath was stolen away. He’d seen Raphael do that too; look up and then have that faraway look in his usually harsh eyes. Min-jun looked down and saw it once again. A silhouette of the long nose and the beard.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away.

The man looked down and the moment was over. Their eyes met and then something changed. Raphael didn’t go to the couch, instead he went to his backpack to fetch something. Then he walked next to Min-jun and he saw what the guy was holding; it was a rope. The man seemed to have a lot of that but it seemed like he was such a hog anyway.

And Min-jun shouldn’t probably think that when it was him who did the stealing.

He didn’t see it coming. He’d thought the rope was for double checking he was tight enough against the rough trunk. But instead the knots were opened and suddenly Min-jun was free. He felt the blood starting to circulate normally once again. He looked up but it was too dark to tell what was going to happen then.

He couldn’t hold in a flinch when Raphael grabbed his shoulder, hesitating a little after the reaction but then started to tie a new set of ropes around him. They were thinner than the last ones, much more comfortable. Min-jun shivered when fingers roughened by hard work travelled down his body to his legs to tie another set of ropes there. The movement was innocent, probably done unconsciously but… Min-jun emptied his head and looked down.

He wasn’t exactly free but at least he could move now.

“What’s this?”

“You whined about how your back hurts so, congratulations, I’m in a generous mood today and you can sleep in other position tonight.”

Min-jun’s eyes widened. “Like… like on the couch?”

Raphael snorted. “Fuck no. You’d just run away. Don’t pretend I didn’t notice how your eyes just widened like I’d handed you a gift or shit.”

_Damn it._

“No, you’re sleeping in the tent.”

His eyes widened even more. “I-In the tent?” He choked a little. “Like, _with you?_ ”

“No,” his voice was sharp. Min-jun almost fainted with relief. “Like I’d be so stupid to sleep next to the guy who could just bite me while I don’t expect it.”

His heart dropped a little. “But _I’m not infected_.” Please.

“You want to sleep with me then?” Raphael had totally dodged the statement.

Min-jun shook his head violently.

“Then go to sleep in there and I’ll sleep on the couch.” He even went as far as to drag the furniture right in front of the entrance. “I’m a light sleeper…” Min-jun remembered all the snoring and was about to mention that but then remembered how the guy had woken up just when he’d tried to escape. He kept his mouth shut and let Raphael continue, “…so I’ll know if you try to sneak out. And your legs are tied tight enough and you can’t cut them without a knife. Which I have on me, by the way.”

Min-jun could literally see how white teeth flashed in the dark. Dick.

“Now go the fuck to sleep. And I swear if I hear any unnecessary noises I’ll kill you right away because fuck turning.”

Min-jun rolled his eyes and hopped awkwardly, trying not to fall when he tried to get inside. The tent was small, just enough for one person so it was quite a task for him to hop in. Of course he couldn’t do it. He fell face down and heard a light chuckle when he tried to worm his way in.

“Oh shut up, man!” he snapped, then froze. But there was no click of a gun or rude words. Instead the chuckle became louder and he was sure Raphael had this lazy, fucked-up smirk on his face. So when Min-jun kept on complaining, whining about how rude it was to first tie someone up and then not even help them and yelped even louder when Raphael finally got enough and pushed him forcefully inside zipping up the entrance, he felt surprisingly fearless.

When Min-jun laid down he wondered why. The man was still rude and hostile towards him, being stubborn about him being dangerous when it was actually the other way around but it had kind of toned down? He guessed. At least there wasn’t a barrel of the gun against his head every two seconds now. The man kept ignoring him, though. But he’d answered some questions even thought he’d acted all snotty about it.

With an annoyed sigh Min-jun gave up and flopped down to the pillow. It was soft and his entire body screamed in relief. His sigh became much more blissful in the middle. His eyes started to droop, mind becoming hazy and he decided he was far too exhausted to escape that night.

Maybe tomorrow then.


End file.
